Video Game Ideas
Is there a certain movie, TV show, comic(web or paper), or other kind of idea or thought that you think should deserve its own video game? If so, then post it here! Video Game Ideas Come up with a few ideas for some video games that you think would be cool to have made. If you're extremely lucky, one might actually be made by a gaming company that browses through here! 'DC vs Marvel: The Ultimate Crossover' DC vs Marvel: The Ultimate Crossover is a crossover fighting game based on the Dc vs Marvel crossover comic series and will feature 80 heroes and villains(40 for each side) and will have 6 gameplay modes story, arcade, versus(1p vs com or 1p vs 2p), tag team versus, practice, and survival.The game will be released on Xbox 360, PS3, Nintendo 3DS, and Wii. Characters DC side *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Superman *Wonder Woman *Aqua Man *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Flash (Wally West) *Green Arrow *Nightwing *Red Hood (Jason Todd) *Robin (Tim Drake) *Cyborg *Star Fire *Raven *Beast Boy *Catwoman *Captain Marvel *Black Adam *Black Lightning *Katana *Metamorpho *Lobo *Superboy *Joker *Harley Quinn *Killer Croc *Bane *Atom *Lex Luthor (battle suit) *Sinestro *Gorilla Grodd *Plastic Man *Ice *Fire *Doctor Fate *Clayface (Basil Karlo) *Plasmus *Gentleman Ghost *Catman *Deathstroke *Doctor Polaris Marvel side *Captain America (Steve Rogers) *Hulk *Storm *Namor *Silver Surfer *Quicksilver *Hawkeye *Daredevil *The Winter Soldier *Jubilee *Iron Lad *Hulking *Wiccan *Reptil *Elektra *Thor *Ares *Electro *Blade *Super-Skrull *Wolverine *Spider-Man *Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) *Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) *Lizard *Juggernaut *Ant-Man (Hank Pym) *Iron-Man *Mandarin *Man-Ape *Mr. Fantastic *Iceman *The Human Torch *Doctor Strange *Venom (Eddie Brock) *Carnage *Ghost Rider *Black Panther *Deadpool *Magneto Plot There are two different plots (1 for each side).In the DC side the Silver Surfer attacks the DC world hoping to allow Galactus to devour it with ease and after a quick cutscene where it is shown that the he was defeated and the DC heroes team up with the villains of their world and that they plan to attack the Marvel world it is shown that after the DC heroes and villains attack, the Marvel heroes join with the villains of their world and fight back.The player will then start to play in matches throughout the story with cutscenes in between each match.In the Marvel story Lex Luthor creates a portal to another world and after going through it he ends up in the Marvel universe and tries to conquer this new world but is defeated and retreats but the portal is left open.The Marvel heroes and villains (who have teamed up)then go through the portal and attack the DC universe and soon the player must fight in matches with cutscenes in between just like the DC side to defeat the DC heroes and villains who have also teamed up. Non-Playable Bosses In the game there will be 10 Non-Playable Bosses (5 for each side) that the player will be fighting and each will be very powerful Heroes/Villains from the opposing universe. DC side bosses *Toxin *Cable *Hercules *Apocalypse *Galactus Marvel side bosses *Wildcat *Etrigan the Demon *Doomsday *Black Manta (inside giant robot) *Darkseid Arenas In the game there will be 30 arenas (15 for each universe). DC side *Gotham City *The Batcave *Arkham Asylum *Gotham City sewers *Metropolis *The Fortress of Solitude *Daily Planet rooftop *S.T.A.R Labs *The Watchtower *Oa *Keystone City *The Rock of Eternity *Star City *Titans Tower *Wayne Enterprises rooftop Marvel side *Daily Bugle rooftop *Oscorp Rooftop *The Lizards Lab *S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier *The X-Mansion *The Baxter Building *Hell's kitchen, Manhattan *Asgard *Olympus *Wakanda *The Savage Land *The Vault *The Big House *The Cube *The Raft Dlc Packs/Pre-Order Exclusive There will be 2 dlc packs for the game, each containing five characters for each side.There will also be pre-order exclusive characters available when the game is pre-ordered at certain stores. Dlc Pack 1 DC side *Black Canary *Hush *Ra's al Ghul *Man-Bat *Hector Hammond Marvel side *Banshee *Chameleon *Red Skull *Morbius, the Living Vampire *The Leader Dlc Pack 2 DC side *Talia al Ghul *Batman (Terry McGinnis) *Deadshot *General Zod *Hawkman Marvel side *Black Widow *Spider-Man 2099 *Bullseye *Red Hulk *Falcon EB Games Pre-Order Exclusives DC side *Red Tornado *Brother Blood Marvel side *Vision *Doctor Doom 'War of the Monsters 2' This is a War of the Monsters sequal to the PS3. 'Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi 2' A sequel to Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi that wil span over the complete series of Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. Playable Characters *Son Goku (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Son Gohan (Young, Sword) *Son Gohan (Teen, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta) *Piccolo (Fused with Kami) *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien *Chiaotzu *Master Roshi *Yajirobe *Raditz *Nappa *Vegeta (scouter) *Bardock *King Vegeta *Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form, Frieza 100% Full Power) *Zarbon (Monster Form) *Dodoria *Cui *Ginyu (Ginyu Goku) *Jiece *Burter *Recoome *Guldo *Nail *Trunks (Sword) *Trunks *Mecha Frieza *King Cold *Dr. Gero *Android #19 *Android #17 *Android #18 *Android #16 *Cell *Great Saiyaman *Videl *Great Saiyawoman *Son Goten (Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Young, Super Saiyan) *Hercule *Supreme Kai (Kibito Kai) *Vegeta (Second Form, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Majin Vegeta) *Gohan(Older, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate Gohan) *Babidi *Dabura *Buu (Evil Buu, Super Buu, Kid Buu, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Gotenks (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegito (Super Vegito) *Turles *Amond *Cacao *Daiz *Rasin *Lakasei *Lord Slug *Angila *Wings *Medamatcha *Garlic Jr. (Super Garlic Jr.) *Spice *Vinegar *Mustard *Salt *Cooler (Final Form) *Salza *Neiz *Doore *Meta-Cooler *Android #14 *Android #15 *Android #13 (Android #13 Fused) *Broly (Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Bojack (Bojack Full Power) *Bido *Bujin *Kogu (Kogu Full Power) *Zangya *Janemba Second Form *Super Gogeta *Tapion *Goku (young) *Pan *Baby Vegeta (Super Baby 1, Super Baby 2) *Future Goten *Uub (Majuub) *Super 17 *Haze Shenron *Oceanus Shenron *Rage Shenron *Eis Shenron *Nuova Shenron *Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) *Hatchiyack (Super Form) *Tarble Secret Characters *Grandpa Gohan *King Piccolo *Tambourine *Drum *Goku Jr. (Super Saiyan) *Vegeta Jr. (Super Saiyan) 'Green Lantern: The Corps' Green Lantern: The Corps is an RPG based on the Green Lantern comic books.In the game the player will be able to create his own character and will start out as a member of the Green Lantern Corps but as the game progresses the player gets the choice to either become a member of the Sinestro Corps or stay a Green Lantern. Playable Races *Human *Bolovaxian *Korugarian *Xudarian *Ungarian Plot The game starts with a Green Lantern ship being attacked by a squad of Sinestro Corps members.The pilot is able to escape but sustains a fatal injury and heads to the closest planet (which will be the home planet of the custom characters race) in his escape pod.That is when the custom character sees the pilot's ship crash and goes to see what the crash was.He then finds the pilot and goes to help him but when he gets him out of the escape pod the pilot gives the custom character his ring which the custom character notices as the ring that the heroes known as Green Lanterns wear.The pilot then also gives him/her a lantern and tells him/her to put on the ring and speak the oath but as the custom character puts on the ring the pilot dies from his injuries before he/she can ask what the oath is.He/she then brings over the lantern and thinks what the oath could be but soon afterward he/she figures out what the oath is from wearing the ring and speaks the oath.The ring then covers the custom character in green energy and sends him/her into space.The custom character then wakes up not knowing where he/she is and wearing a strange green uniform which he/she notices as the costume the Green Lanterns wear.The custom character then meets Tomar-Re who tells him/her about the Green Lantern Corps and that he/she is on Oa.The custom character is then brought to Kilowog for some combat training.After Arriving the custom character must battle Kilowog in a boss fight.The character then meets Hal Jordan who asks how hard was it for him/her to beat Kilowog.After the player chooses an answer and Hal Jordan replies the Green Lanterns are attacked by Sinestro and other Sinestro Corps members.Hal Jordan then asks Sinestro why he and the Sinestro Corps are attacking Oa and Sinestro replies that they are looking for the being who took the ring of the pilot of the ship that was transporting a yellow lantern.It is revealed soon after that the fear powered monster Parallax is trapped within it and the Sinestro Corps are planing to free him so that they can destroy the Guardians and Green Lantern Corps.Hal Jordan then tells Tomar-Re to get the custom character out of there while he and Kilowog take on Sinestro and the others.The Player must then fight through waves of Sinestro Corps members alongside Tomar-Re to get away from Sinestro Himself.After getting to a certain point the two are attacked by the Sinestro Corps member Amon Sur who dosen't recognise the custom character and believes that he/she is the being who took the ring.He then blasts Tomar-Re knocking him out and asks the custom character where the pilot's ship crashed.After he/she refuses to tell him Amon Sur attacks the custom character and the player must defeat him in a boss fight.After defeating him the custom character is approached by Sinestro who asks him/her where the ship is.When the character refuses to tell Sinestro, he tells the custom character that if he/she stays with the Green Lantern Corps he/she will die along with every other Green Lantern when Parallax is released but if he/she joins the Sinestro Corps he/she will not be killed by Parallax but rather allied with him.The Player then gets to make the choice to either become a member of the Sinestro Corps or stay a Green Lantern.If the player decides to stay a Green Lantern he/she Blasts Sinestro with his/her ring and Sinestro leaves with Amon Sur and the Sinestro Corps later find the ship and free Parallax who later on in the game posseses Hal Jordan who will be the final boss of the game.After defeating Parallax, Hal Jordan is freed from his control and the custom character destroys Parallax ending his reign of fear forever.However if the player decides to become a member of the Sinestro Corps Sinestro gives the custom character a yellow ring and he/she is asked to prove himself by killing the Green Lantern Tomar-Re and the weakling Amon Sur.The character then kills the two and leaves with Sinestro and shows him where Parallax is.After Parallax is freed he sends the custom character and other Sinestro Corps members on missions to destroy his enemies and do other various things.In the end of the game the custom character tries to overthrow Parallax who has possesed Hal Jordan alongsind Sinestro.He/she then defeats and destroys both Parallax and Hal Jordan and then absorbes Parallax's power into his/her ring giving him/her a new costume similar to that of the costume Hal Jordan gets when he is possesed by Parallax. Constructs And Abilities In the game there are up to 150 constructs and abilities the player can use but most of them will have to be found in levels.Even if you choose to join one side in the plot, for example you stay a Green Lantern, you can replay the level with the choice and unlock the Sinestro Corps levels aswell as having the Green Lantern levels so you will be able to get all of the constructs no matter what side you choose.In the game the player will have a kind of quick select for all of his constructs. List of Constructs *Fist (start with) *Hammer (start with) *Flight (start with) *Energy Blast (start with) *Shield (start with) *Sword (Start with) *Minigun (start with) *Flamethrower (start with) *Flail (start with) *Bazooka (start with) *Axe *Foothold Trap *Spear *Shotgun *Tyrannosaurus Rex Head (chomps on enemies) *Staff *Mining Drill (goes around hand) *Armour *Ninja Star *Club *Chainsaw *Machine Gun *Sniper Rifle *Grenade *Machete *Scythe *Dual Pistols *Trident *Whip *Circular Saw Blade *Bow And Arrow *Baseball Bat *Tonfa *Nunchucks *Sai *Kunai *Dagger *Cannon *Tomahawk *Petrol Bomb *Catapult (launches boulders) *Tommy Gun *Mines *Sickle *Boomerang 'Crash Bandicoot: Mutant Mayham' Plot Dr. Neo Cortex and his allies have returned to Wumpa Island with an army of Titans to destroy Crash and the others.But before they can get the chance to destroy them, they escape the Island.Cortex then sends his Titans after them and the Titans are able to capture Coco and Crunch but Crash and Aku Aku escape.Cortex then sends a message to the two and tells them that they either surrender or they will destroy Coco and Crunch with a new weapon called the Mega Ray powered by a new type of Mojo called Mega Mojo which is like normal Mojo but powered even further by being fused with with a meteor fragment that crashed into a large deposit of Mojo.The two refuse when the machine overloads from the power of the Mega Mojo and Cortex tells Dr.Nitrus Brio to rebuild the machine and make it better while Dr.N. Gin gets more Mega Mojo and accidentaly reveals to Crash and Aku Aku where the deposit is.After the two get there after fighting through wave after wave of Titans it is revealed to both Cortex and Crash that the Mega Mojo has been taken by Cortex's niece Nina Cortex who has made an alliance with Uka Uka and is using the Mega Mojo to create more powerful mutants.Cortex is then forced to serve Nina for the Mega Mojo.Crash must now defeat Nina,Cortex, and Cortex's forces, Save Coco and Crunch, and stop the army of Titans that Nina and Cortex control. Titans *Arachnina *Shellephant *Battler *EeLectric *Magmadon *Rinoroller *Ratcicle *Scorporilla *Sludge *Stench *Spike *Snipe *TK *Goar *Grimly *Yuktopus *Rhinostrich *Polartooth *Seagle *Raboon *Rocka *Mole Monkey *Oxstrich *Tig'Shark *Lyena *Ram-Bull *Stinger *Phoenix *Anubis Vicious *K.Modo *Witch Doctor *Armydillo *Spider Monkey *Porcurilla *Joe Blow *B.Honda *Psycho-Mandrake *Sponky *Riptile *Tiki M *Chimera *Spike Hero *Sludge Hero *Grimly Hero *Stench Hero *Scorporilla Hero *Ratcicle Hero *Rinoroller Hero *Magmadon Hero *E-Lectric Hero *Battler Hero *Shellephant Hero *Snipe Hero 'Hero factory the video game' Hero Factory the video game is a two player game that has 4 chapters wich includes hero factory,hero factory 2.0,hero factory 3.0 and hero factory 4.0.Each chapter includes 7 levels including the secret level.There are also villan chapters that tell the villans side of the story.There is also a create a hero is a feature wich can only be unlocked by finishing the hero side chapters. playable heroes *Stormer/Stormer 2.0/Stormer 3.0/Stormer xl *Furno/Furno 2.0/Furno 3.0/Furno 4.0 *Surge/Surge 2.0/sSurge 4.0 *Breez/Breez 2.0/Breez 4.0 *Stringer/Stringer 3.0/Stringer 4.0 *Bulk/Bulk 3.0/Bulk4.0 *Evo 2.0/Evo 4.0 *Nex 2.0/Nex 3.0/Nex 4.0 *Rocka/Rocka 3.0/Rocka xl/Rocka 4.0 playable villans *XPlode *Meltdown *Corroder *Thunder *Rotor *Vapour *Drilldozer *Jetbug *Nitroblast *Waspix *Raw Jaw *Fangz *Scorpio *Toxic Reapa *Jawblade *Splitface *Core Hunter *Thornraxx *XT4 *Witch Docter *Fire Lord *Von Nebula *Black Phantom 'Daxter 2' A sequel to the Jak and Daxter spin-off game for the PSP in which Daxter will have to face Gol and Maia, who have returned for revenge on the world with an army of Dark Eco powered Metal Bugs, but now their bodies are twisted and they have become insane from over exposure to Dark Eco. In this game, Daxter will use weapons that are more like Jak's aswell as his old ones. This game takes place in between Jak II and Jak 3 and will also be an exclusive for the PSP. Weapons *Electric Bug Swatter *Bug Spray Bombs *Spray Gun/Pressure Boost Attachment/Flamethrower Attachment/Ultrasonic Attachment *Machine Gun/Sniper Attachment/Minigun Attachment/Missile Attachment *Lightning Gun/Freeze Ray Attachment/Acid Attachment/Radiation Attachment Dream Sequences *Lord of The Rings 3 *Jurassic Park *Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part 1 *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Batman The Dark Knight *Thor *The Mummy *Terminator *Aliens *Predator Metal Bugs *Drifter *Flanker *Hive Queen *Metal Back *Metal Creeper *Metal Klaw *Metal Slug *Plant Eater *Slasher *Spawner *Whiplash *Paralyzer *Vampire Bug *Lightning Bug *Dino Bug *Robo Bug *Frostbite *Swarmer *Blazer *Stinkbomb Bosses *Elite Metal Bug - Fought at Dark Eco Storage Facility *Count Bugula - Fought at Mosquitovania Castle *Centipedeasaurus Rex - Fought at Insect Fossil Dig Site *Swarmer Queen - Fought at Swarmer Hive *Maia 1 - Fought at Insect Island *Maia 2 - Fought at Metal Bug Factory *Gol - Fought at Metal Bug Factory *Metal Bug Battle Bot - Fought at Metal Bug Factory 'Jak 4' Jak 4 is the sequel to Jak 3 which will be realesed in 2012 for the PS3. 'Lego Jak and Daxter the video game' It is a new lego game that will be realesed in November 2012. Characters *Jak *Daxter(Human) *Daxter(Ottsel) *Kiera *Green sage *Blue sage *Red sage *Yellow sage *Lurker *Klaww *Gol *Maia *Ashelin Praxis *Baron Praxis *Brutter *Erol *Grim *Jak(Jak 2) *Jinx *Kor(Human) *Krew *Mog *Pecker *Sig *Tess *Torn *Vin *Jak(Young) *Green Sage(Young) *Count Vegar *Cyber Errol *Damas *Jak(Jak 3) *Kleiver *Ottsel Dummy *Ottsel Leader *Ottsel Surfer *Seem *Taryn *Kaeden *Ximon *Osmo *Krimzon Guard(Red) *Krimzon Guard(Blue) *Krimzon Guard(Yellow) *KG Death Bot *Grunt *Gecko *Wasp *Stalker *Sling Blaster *Rapid Gunner *Metal Jacket *Pod Spider *Stinger *Metal Slug *Metal Klaw *Flanker *Slasher *Metal creeper *Ratchet(Secret Character) Vehicles *Zoomer *Gila Stomper *Heat Seeker *Ram 'Rod *Sand Shark *Desert Screamer *Dune Hopper *Dust Demon *Marauder Buggy *Marauder Catapult 'Lego Ratchet and Clank the video game' Is a lego video game of the popular Ratchet an Clank game which is coming out in December 2012 'Characters' *Ratchet *Clank *Captain Quawk *Drek *Small Amoeboid *Medium Amoeboid *Large Amoeboid *Robot Lieutenant *Angela *Unknown thief *Courtney Gears *Ace Hardlight *Protopet *Reactor *Skrunch *Big Al *Helga *Skid McMarx *Cronk *Zephyr *Dr. Nefarious *Klunk *Vox *Shellshock *Eviscerator *Chain Blade *Otto 'Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion 2' Plot: '''The video game starts with a battle between Optimus Prime and Megatron. The two battle and Optimus wins, but then Megatron sends out a massive wave of dark energon which actually causes a rip in the dimensions of the Cartoon Network universe. Soon, many villains start surrounding Optimus. They then wonder where they are and Megatron informs them that he has gathered the villains so that together they can defeat the heroes of each of their dimensions. They then attack Optimus, but he is able to escape and reaches the Autobot base and tells Bumblebee about the dimensional rip, but soon they are sucked into the rip. In the Ben 10 Omniverse universe, Ben finds Starscream and a group of decepticons attacking the city. After fighting through the decepticons, Ben gets to Starscream, but before he can battle him, Ben is attacked by Optimus Prime and Bumblebee who are being controled with dark energon. After Ben defeats them, the two Autobots come to their senses and break free of the dark energon control. As Starscream escapes through a rip in the dimension, Optimus tells Ben that the decepticon known as Megatron caused a dimensional rift and gathered the villains of all the dimensions of their universe and joined forces with them to defeat the heroes of each dimension and how they are planning to use dark energon to control the heroes. Ben then tells him of how he had dealt with a problem like this before. Optimus then asks Ben if he will help and he tells Optimus that he will help. Optimus then tells Ben that the three of them must find and free the other controled heroes for they need all the heroes to defeat the villains and close the rip in the dimensions. The heroes then head to the dimension of Generator Rex. They arrive in the providence petting zoo and see Van Kleiss and the Pack. The three then fight through the E.V.O.s of the petting zoo to get to Van Kleiss and the Pack. When they finally reach Van Kleiss and the Pack, the three find the dark energon possesed Rex Salazar and Bobo Haha. The heroes are able to defeat and free the two, but Van Kleiss and the Pack escape. Rex and Bobo join forces with the heroes and go after the E.V.O.s They follow the E.V.O.s to the city where Van Kleiss uses the dimesional rip to bring in E.V.O.s from Abysus. After the heroes defeat the E.V.O.s, Van Kleiss and the Pack uses another dimensional rip to go back to Abysus, but the heroes then follow them. After the heroes arrive in Abysus, one of them battle the Pack. The hero is able to defeat the Pack, but Van Kleiss escapes through another dimensional rip. Just as the dimensional rip grows and begins to consume Abysus, a different portal opens up and the heroes go through. After the heroes escape the rip, they meet the man who created the portal that saved them, Tony Stark. Optimus asks him who he is and, Tony says that he is Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. He then tells them that he found out about the dimensional rip when he created a machine that would detect dimensional distubences and it informed him of the dimensional rip. He then tells the heroes that he and a friend can help and that they can rest for a moment and regain their strength, for the dimensional rip has not reached this dimension yet. Meanwhile, in the dimension of Young Justice, Young Justice members, Robin and Auqalad are heading towards a bank robbery being commited by Joker and Bane in Gotham City, but along the way they battle E.V.O.s that are attacking the city. After defeating the E.V.O.s, the two get to Joker and Bane. The four battle and the heroes are able to defeat Joker and Bane, but then Van Kleiss comes with dark energon possesed, Finn, Jake, Mordecai, and Rigby. The two then battle the possesed heroes and free them from the dark energon. Just as the four turn to battle the villains, the three of them split up. Joker goes to the dimension of Finn and Jake, Bane goes to the dimension of Mordecai and Rigby, and Van Kleiss goes to an unknown location. The heroes then decide to split up, with Robin, Finn, and Jake going to the dimension of Adventure Time, and Auqalad, Mordecai, and Rigby going to the dimension of the Regular Show. Van Kleiss then arrives in the Young Justice base of opperations where he is attacked by Kid Flash and Miss Martian, but easily defeats them and turns them with dark energon. He then sends E.V.O.s to defeat the remaining members of Young Justice. Superboy and Artemis then fight through the E.V.O.s to get to the source of the problem and find Van Kleiss with the dark energon possesed heroes. Van Kleiss then orders the turned heroes to fight their allies and they battle with Superboy and Artemis coming out victorious. The possesed Young Justice members then come to their senses and the four prepare to battle Van Kleis, but then the dimensional rip reaches this dimension and Van Kleiss disappears inside it, but before it can reach the heroes, they are saved by Tony Stark. After Tony saves them with his portal device, he introduces himself, Captain America, and the rest of the heroes and tells them about the situation. Soon, one of his devices finds Robin, Finn, Jake, Auqalad, Mordecai, and Rigby, and Superboy tells Tony that he should bring them here to, but Tony then tells him that the portal generator needs time to recharge. While the portal generator is recharging, Robin, Finn, and Jake head to the Candy Kingdom were Joker is causing chaos. When they get to the Candy Kingdom, the heroes battle through waves of decepticons to get to Joker. They eventually reach Joker and battle him. The heroes are able to beat him, but then, Van Kleiss shows up and the dimensional rip consumes Joker and the Candy Kingdom, but the heroes are able to escape in time. Finn then becomes enraged at what Van Kleiss has done and follows him to the Ice Kingdom and Robin and Jake follow him. When the heroes reach the Ice Kingdom, they battle through waves of penguins. After they defeat the penguins, the heroes find and battle Van Kleiss and the Ice King in the Ice King's throne room. they defeat them, but the dimensional rip soon reaches the Ice Kingdom and consumes it and Ice King, but Van Kleiss travels to Lumpy Space through the rip and the heroes follow him. There they battle Van Kleiss and are able to defeat him, but the dimensional rip is then able to reach Lumpy Space and consumes Van Kleiss and nearly consumes the heroes, but the heroes are saved when Tony Stark once again uses his portal generator to save them. While the heroes again wait for the portal generator to recharge, Auqalad, Mordecai, and Rigby fight through wave after wave of decepticons to get to Bane who is causing trouble in the Park. After defeating the decepticons, the heroes battle Bane at Pops' House. The heroes defeat him, but then Van Kleiss once again shows up to help defeat the heroes and injects E.V.O.s into Bane, creating an extremly powerful, Venom powered E.V.O. The battle against E.V.O. Bane is a boss battle in the game. The heroes battle the E.V.O. Bane and are able to beat him, but Van Kleiss escapes and thanks to the dimensional rip, the park is attacked by an army of cryptids and the villains V.V Argost and Munya. The heroes then split up with Auqalad heading after Argost and Mordecai and Rigby heading after Munya. Auqalad then defeats the cryptids to get to V.V Argost. After defeating the cryptids and reaching Argost at the Park Garage, the two battle and Auqalad is able to defeat Argost, but when he is distracted by the dimensional rip, Argost is able to escape back to his dimension. Soon, the rip Auqalad sees grows bigger and starts to consume the Park, so he goes to find Mordecai and Rigby. Meanwhile Mordecai and Rigby fight through the remaining cryptids and after defeating them, they battle Munya outside of Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost's trailer. They are able to defeat Munya, but he is able to esacpe back to his dimension. Just as he does, Auqalad finds Mordecai and Rigby and the dimension starts to be consumed by the dimensional rip, but the heroes are saved just in time when Tony Stark opens up another portal and brings them to the dimension of the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. After the heroes are saved, Auqalad tells tony of how they were attacked by strange creatures and their leader. Iron Man tells he knows and tracked the creatures and their leader to another dimension. Auqalad then offers to go and alongside him come the heroes Superboy, Rex Salazar, Bobo Haha, and Bumblebee. When they are sent there with Tony's portal generator, the heroes battle through waves of cryptids to get to a building up ahead (Saturdays HQ) because they are told by Tony that his machines detect dark energon up ahead. When the heroes reach the location, they find the dark energon possesed Zak Saturday and Fiskerton. Two of the heroes then battle the two inside Saturdays HQ, defeat them, and free them. The two then join the other heroes and the player chooses four of them to continue on. The heroes then battle through E.V.O.s, decepticons, and cryptids to get to Argost and Munya. The heroes reach the two villains and together, three of them battle Munya in the cryptid plant garden. the heroes then go after Argost, but he escapes through a dimensional rip. The heroes follow him through the rip to the Weird World Mansion. There, three of the heroes battle Argost and defeat him, but soon the dimensional rip starts to consume this dimension and Van Kleiss shows up as Argost is sucked into the rip and tries to pull them into the rip, but Rex is able to send him through the rip with his Punk Buster. The heroes are then saved by Tony when he uses his portal generator to bring them back to his dimension. '''Playable Characters *Ben 10 (Ben 10 Omniverse) *Rex Salazar and Bobo Haha (Generator Rex) *Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) *Biowulf (Generator Rex) *Skalamander (Generator Rex) *Breach (Generator Rex) *Lion-O (ThunderCats 2011) *Mumm-Ra (ThunderCats 2011) *Gumball and Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Mordecai and Rigby (The Regular Show) *Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) *The Ice King (Adventure Time) *Optimus Prime (Transformers Prime) *Bumblebee (Tansformers Prime *Megatron (Transformers Prime) *Starscream (Transformers Prime) *Auqalad (Young Justice) *Robin (Young Justice) *Kid Flash (Young Justice) *Superboy (Young Justice) *Miss Martian (Young Justice) *Artemis (Young Justice) *Joker (Young Justice) *Bane (Young Justice) *Iron Man (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Captain America (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Baron Zemo (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Enchantress (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Executioner (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Zak Saturday (Secret Saturdays) *Fiskerton (Secret Saturdays) *V.V. Argost (Secret Saturdays) *Munya (Secret Saturdays) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 Omniverse) (Unlockable) *Kevin Levin (Ben 10 Omniverse) (Unlockable) *Agent Six (Generator Rex) (Unlockable) *Panthro (ThunderCats 2011) (Unlockable) *Skips (The Regular Show) (Unlockable) *Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time) (Unlockable) *Breakdown (Transformers Prime) (Unlockable) *Batman (Young Justice) (Unlockable) *Clayface (Young Justice) (Unlockable) *The Hulk (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) (Unlockable) *Thor (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) (Unlockable) *Graviton (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) (Unlockable) *Doc Saturday (Secret Saturdays) (Unlockable) *Doyle Blackwell (Secret Saturdays) (Unlockable) *Van Rook (Secret Saturdays) (Unlockable) 'Lego Ben 10' Is a new lego game coming out in Febuary 2013. characters *Ben (Kid)(Wildmutt, Fourarms, Heatblast, Upgrade, XLR8, Cannonbolt, Grey Matter) *Gwen (Kid) *Grampa Max *Grampa Max (Plumber Suit) *Vilgax (Ben 10) *Doctor Animo *Kevin 11 (Kid) *Kevin 11 (Mutant) *Ben 10 000 (Future Fourarms, Future Cannonbolt, Future XLR8, Spitter, Articguana, Buzzshock) *Gwen (Future) *Grampa Max (Future) *Vilgax (Future) *Doctor Animo (Future) *Kevin 11 000 *Ken 10 (XLR8, Ditto, Grey Matter, Buzzshock, Spitter) *Devlin 11 *Sludge Puppy *Yenaldooshi *Mummy *Victor *Ghost Freak (villain) *Kangaroo commando *Abel North *Kane *Enoch *Forever Knight (Ben 10) *Six Six *Kraab *Vulcanus (Ben 10) *Ben 10 (Alien Force) *Gwen (Alien Force) *Kevin 11 (Alien Force) *Kevin 11 (Alien Force) (Mutant) *Forever Knight (Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) *Seven Seven *HighBreed *Dnalien *Michael Morning Star *Dark Star *Ben 10 (Ultimate Alien)(Ultimate Swampfire, Amphibian,NRG,Armodrillo,Water Hazard,Terraspin,) *Gwen (Ultimate Alien) *Kevin 11 (Ultimate Alien) *Digon *Vilgax (Ultimate Alien) *Jimmy *Albedo (Ultimate Alien) *Paradox *Azmuth *Retaliator *Aggregor *Aggregor (mutant) *Khyber *Khybers Pet *Rook *Ben 10 (Omniverse)(Blox,Gravattack,FeedBack,Shocksquatch,Chamalien,Eatle,Clockwork,Fasttrack) *Gwen (Omniverse) *Kevin 11 (Omniverse) new playing mode There is a new mode known as large mode where in each chapter the is now a large level.here ar the playable ones. story mode characters *Way Big *Humungosaur *Ultimate humungosaur *Khybers Pet (transformed) buyable characters *forever knight robot *Kevin 11 000 Mutant *Evil Way Big 'Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3' A sequel to Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations that will come out after the Naruto Shippuden manga ends. The game will feature playable pts (pre-timeskip) characters, but the story will be based on the entire Naruto Shippuden Manga. In this game, all previously support only characters will now be playable. Returning Characters *Naruto (Rasenshuriken and nine-tailed Rasengan) *Naruto (Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Mega Barrage) *Naruto (Sage Mode) *Sakura *Kakashi *Sasuke (Chidori True Spear and Kirin) *Sasuke (Susanoo) *Sasuke (Taka) *Sai *Yamato *Might Guy *Rock Lee *Neji *Ten Ten *Asuma *Shikamaru *Choji (will have new awakening Calorie Control) *Ino *Kiba *Hinata *Shino *Gaara (original and Five Kage Summit) *Kankuro (original and Five Kage Summit) *Temari (original and Five Kage Summit) *Chiyo *Suigetsu *Karin *Jugo (will have new awakening curse seal level 2) *Tsunade (will have new awakening Strength of a Hundred Technique) *Jiraiya *Orochimaru *Kabuto *Kabuto (Snake Cloak) (will have new awakening Sage Mode) *Itachi *Kisame *Deidara *Sasori *Hidan *Kakuzu *Konan *Pain *Tobi *Killer Bee *A *Danzo *Mei *Onoki *Minato (Flak Jacket and Hokage) *Masked Man *Kakashi (young) *Obito *Naruto (pts) *Sasuke (pts and Chunin Exams) *Sakura (pts) *Rock Lee (pts) *Neji (pts) *Ten Ten (pts) *Shikamaru (pts) *Choji (pts) (will have new awakening Calorie Control) *Ino (pts) *Kiba (pts) *Hinata (pts) *Shino (pts) *Gaara (pts and Chunin Exams) *Kankuro (pts and Chunin Exams) *Temari (pts and Chunin Exams) *Kimimaro *Haku *Zabuza *First Hokage *Second Hokage *Third Hokage Playable Characters that appeared as support characters *Darui *C *Ao *Chojuro *Kurotsuchi *Akatsuchi *Fu *Torune *Kurenai *Shizune *Anko *Jirobo *Kidomaru *Sakon *Tayuya New Characters *Tobi (w/ Rinnegan) (in his combos and his ultimate jutsu, he is aided by his Six Paths of Pain) *Zetsu *The Third Raikage *The Fourth Kazekage *The Second Mizukage *Mu *Madara Uchiha *Ginkaku *Kinkaku *Jinin Akebino *Mangetsu Hozuki *Kushimaru Kuriarare *Jinpachi Munashi *Ameyuri Ringo *Fuguki Suikazan *Hanzo *Nagato *Kitsuchi *Mifune *Baki *Samui *Karui *Omoi *Atsui Boss Battles In Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja 3, boss battles will return with the same ones as in Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 and new ones (the Killer Bee vs Sasuke battle that was in Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 will now be a boss battle with Sasuke being Aided by Karin and Suigetsu). Returning Bosses *Naruto and Sakura vs Kakashi *Gaara vs Deidara *Sakura and Chiyo vs Sasori *Naruto vs Orochimaru *Naruto, Sakura, and Sai vs Sasuke *Naruto vs Kakuzu *Sasuke vs Itachi *Jiraiya vs Pain *Naruto vs Pain New Boss Battles *Sasuke (Taka), Karin, and Suigetsu vs Killer Bee *Killer Bee vs Kisame *Sasuke (Susanoo) vs Danzo *Kakashi vs Sasuke (Susanoo) *Minato vs Masked Man *Guy vs Kisame *Konan vs Tobi (in awakened state) *Darui, Samui, and Atsui vs Kinkaku and Ginkaku (in awakened state) *Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino vs Asuma *Naruto and Killer Bee vs Nagato and Itachi *Gaara vs The Fourth Kazekage *Naruto and Temari vs The Third Raikage *Gaara vs The Second Mizukage *Naruto, Gaara, and Onoki vs Madara Uchiha *Naruto and Killer Bee vs Tobi (w/ Rinnegan) *Tsunade (in awakened state) vs Madara Uchiha *Sasuke (Susanoo) and Itachi vs Kabuto (Snake Cloak) 'Hero Factory Racers' Is a new video game based on the hero factory 7.0. Characters *Furno and his Fierce Fire Fighter *Stormer and his Nitro Buster *Bulk and his Armored Super Tank *Springer and his Sonic Speeder *Surge and his Electric Speed Car *Breez and her Super Air Raider *Evo and his Silent Star Blade speeder *Nex and his Turbo Truck *Rocka and his Razer Bladed Race Car *Deathroll and his Crocodile Crunching Car *Camo and his Stealth Chameleon *Von Nebula and his Dark Hole Destroyer *Meltdown and his Radioactive Sludge Shooter *Xplode and his Xplosive Missle Car *Corroder and his Accelerating Acid Jet *Thunder and his Thundering Tank *Drilldozer and his Giant Drill Machine *Jetbug and his Arial Jet *Nitroblast and his Fire Van *Fangs *Raw Jaw *Waspix *Scorpio *Witch Doctor and his Head Shrinking Car *Jawblade and his Super Submarine *Thornraxx and his Turbo Alpha Jet *Splitface and his Double Sided Personality Truck *Toxic Reapa and his Exploding Sludge Car *Black Phantom and his Ultimate Dark Doom *Speed Demon and his Super Fire Cycle *XT4 and his Super Bladed Race Car *Core Hunter and his Core Shredding Car *Voltix and his Super Speed Truck *Dino Prince and his Phreistoric Power Car 'Transformers Unicron Rising' A Transformers video game which is based on the Transformers G1 series. This game will feature an original story about a clone of Unicron created by Galvatron to serve him. Gameplay The game is a third-person shooter similar to Transformers War for Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron and will have online co-op in the story mode like War for Cybertron. Plot Galvatron makes a direct attack on an Autobot base where Unicron's remains are being kept alongside Scourge and Cyclonus. The Decepticons are easily able to destroy the Autobot forces and take what remains of Unicron. Back at the Decepticon base, the Decepticons use the remains of Unicron to create a clone of him which is much more powerful than the original Unicron. Galvatron makes sure that he has full control over him by implanting him with a control chip. With his new weapon he attacks a new Autobot City alongside Soundwave and Blitzwing and is able to wipe out many Autobots and destroy the city. After the Decepticons return to their base, Unicron somehow takes control of himself and attacks the decepticons. While many are able to escape with ease, Galvatron, Thundercracker, and Skywarp get trapped and are forced to find another way out of the base. Before they leave, Unicron uses a new ability, given to him by Galvatron, to create an army of decepticons under his control and sends them after the three remaining Decepticons, however, the three are able to escape from Unicron. The Decepticons are then forced to get help from someone they never thought they would get help from...the Autobots. The Autobots refuse to help them at first, but Galvatron tells them that if the Autobots don't help them, all of Earth is in danger. The Autobots then accept so that they can save Earth. 'Godzilla: Invasion' A new Godzilla game for the PS3, Xbox 360, 3ds and Wii which is the sequel to Godzilla: Unleashed Plot: '''The Earth Defenders and the Global Defence Force must work together to defeat both mutants threatening the Earth and aliens trying to invade it. '''Characters: *Godzilla 2000-Earth Defender *Godzilla 90s-Earth Defender *Super Godzilla-Earth Defender *Fire Rodan-Earth Defender *Anguirus-Earth Defender *Baragon-Earth Defender *Mothra-Earth Defender *Amano Shiratori-Earth Defender *King Caesar-Earth Defender *Manda-Earth Defender *Varan-Earth Defender *Kiryu-Global Defence Force *Mecha Godzilla 2-Global Defence Force *Jet Jaguar-Global Defence Force *Moguera-Global Defence Force *Battra-Mutant *Obsidius-Mutant *Krystalak-Mutant *Destroyah-Mutant *Megaguirus-Mutant *Titanosaurus-Mutant *Ebirah-Mutant *Maguma-Mutant *Kamacuras-Mutant *Kumonga-Mutant *Oodako-Mutant *Kamoebas-Mutant *Biollante-Mutant *Space Godzilla-Alien *Gigan-Alien *Megalon-Alien *King Ghidorah-Alien *Mecha King Ghidorah-Alien *Hyper Mecha King Ghidorah-Alien *Cretaceous King Ghidorah-Alien *Oroichi-Alien *Mecha Godzilla-Alien *Hedorah-Alien *Gabara-Alien *Orga-Alien *Dagahra-alien *Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah (Final enemy to fight in the game)-Alien Secret Characters *King Kong-Earth Defender *Mechani-Kong-Global Defence Force *Gorosaurus-Earth Defender *Zilla-Mutant *Lighting Bug-Mutant *Cloverfield-Unkown Locations *Tokyo *Osaka *New York *Las Vagas *Manhattan *Sydney *Outback, Australia *Antarctica - After monster steps on thin ice, the battle continues on ocean floor *Rome *Paris *Hawaii *Monster Island *Seattle *Hollywood *Sahara Desert *London *Toronto *Boxing Ring *GDF Base *Cairo *San Francisco *Mount Rushmore *Mothership Secret Locations *Skull Island Monster Creation Feature In the new godzilla game you can create your own monster and when it is used in battles a certain amount of times, it will level up each time. There are other 100 pieces to create your monster. You can also make more monsters then one.You can even pick its faction 'Ratchet and Clank Future: Galactic Games ' 'Prototype 3' The game takes place two years after the events of Prototype 2. The game starts with a group of Blackwatch soldiers looking for James Heller. Gentek and Blackwatch see him as a way for the virus to return to Manhattan so they plan to eliminate him. What the Blackwatch troopers don't know though, is Heller is watching them from a rooftop as they look for him in the city streets. The player then takes control of Heller and must kill the Blackwatch soldiers and consume their commander. After consuming the commander, Heller learns of a secret Gentek base hidden in Manhattan, where Gentek and Blackwatch are experimenting strains of the Blacklight disease, in hopes of creating an elite squad of evolved soldiers which they will use to destroy Heller. Gentek then plans to destroy these new evolved. Heller also learns of another person infected like he is, known as Pariah, who was moved to the base for the Blacklight research. Heller then plans to head to the base and wipe out everything there, however, on his way he starts hearing the voice of Alex Mercer. He soons starts seeing him and, eventually, is somehow controlled by him. Mercer (now controlling Heller's body) heads to the base in hopes of taking the Blacklight strains and dispersing them throughout Manhattan, believing that now he will succeed in making an army of evolved with Heller out of the way. He then plans to use this army to spread the virus over the entire world. Meanwhile, at the base, Pariah is brought into a testing room. There, the Gentek scientists release a group of infected they created, a brawler they created, a Juggernaut they created and, eventually, the new evolved squad. The player takes control of Pariah to battle the infected that attack him. After consuming the Brawler and the Juggernaut, Pariah gains the Claws ability and the Hammerfists ability. Using this new found power, he kills the evolved Blackwatch soldiers and breaks out of the facility as Mercer attacks it. After finding out that Mercer is the one attacking the base and that Mercer killed his mother, Elizabeth Greene, he makes it his mission to take his revenge on Alex Mercer. After the destruction of the base, the Blacklight virus is released once again and Manhattan, again, becomes an infected zone, with most of the infected being the regular strain of infected (normal infected, brawlers ect), but a few are evolved that Mercer creates. At first, Pariah plans just to take revenge on Mercer, but after he finds out what Mercer's plans are, he decides to try and help stop Mercer from infecting the world. This game will feature a multiplayer mode with local and online multiplayer. Returning abilities *Claws *Hammerfists *Sword *Whipfist *Tendrils *Strongarms *Hunter vision *Bio Bomb *Pack Leader *Devestator Attacks *Consuming New Abilities *Infecting - An ability that allows the player to turn civillians or soilders into evolved that will help you for 5 minutes before they leave you to fend for yourself or they will help you until killed. Returning enemies *Infected *Walkers *Brawlers *Juggernauts *Spiked Brawlers *Leader Hunters *Hunters *Flyers *Blackwatch Soldiers *Super Soldiers *Hydra *Goliath *Evolved New Enemies Blacklight Virus *Crawlers - An infected ressembling a spider. It has body of a normal infected, spider-like arms, a spider head and it's legs are spider legs. It is able to spit webs from it's mouth that have the same effect as tendrils have on a larger enemy. Bluelight Virus - A new strand of the virus that Gentek was working with. It, like the Blacklight virus, creates infected, but this new strain also fusses the infected beings body with Machanical parts that also become infected. *Gattler - An infected with gattling gun arms *Jetwings - An infected with jetwings on it's back and a missle launcher on each arm *Mech Brawlers - A type of Brawler created by the Bluelight Virus. It has mechanical parts on it's back, arms and top of it's head. It also has a missle launcher on it's back and is stronger then a normal Brawler. Multiplayer Mode - The multiplayer mode will feature 12 different types of modes and will feature 3 playable characters and 1 unlockable character. Playable/Unlockable Characters *Pariah *James Heller *Alex Mercer *Elizabeth Greene (Unlockable) (will have different abilities to the other characters like instead of creating weapons she can use, she will create infected that attack enemies.) Category:Video games